1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a digital data reproducing apparatus and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to a digital data reproducing apparatus and a method for controlling the same, which can reproduce content according to emotional information of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital data reproducing apparatus has a function of displaying images to a user. The digital data reproducing apparatus can display a broadcast program selected by the user on a display from among broadcast programs transmitted from broadcasting stations. The recent trend in broadcasting is a worldwide shift from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting.
As it transmits digital audio and video signals, digital broadcasting offers many advantages over analog broadcasting, such as robustness against noise, less data loss, ease of error correction, and the ability to provide high-definition, clear images. Digital broadcasting also allows interactive viewer services, compared to analog broadcasting. In this digital broadcasting environment, Considerable efforts have focused upon enhancing the usability of digital data reproducing apparatuses.